The Boy on the Bus Goes Up and Down - Canada x Reader
by Southern Ontario Stories
Summary: Everyday you wait for the bus, looking forward to seeing a cute boy with an irresistible smile pass by. You have no idea who he is, but life suddenly puts you into a situation where you could easily find out. But do you want to, what with all the competition and his obnoxious brother to deal with... First xreader ever so tell me how it is.
1. Chapter 1 - Preview

It was a chilly October morning. 3months ago, you moved houses, towns, schools and everything else that defined you. You weren't happy about it either. You were not the most social person, and only had a few friends at the school you were attending. Your fellow classmates didn't talk to you, nor you to them. Contemplating why you shouldn't just apply for homeschooling, you arrived at your bus stop at the end of your driveway. The mornings were cold and the bus was always freezing even with the heat on. None the less, you made sure you were always at the stop early, and by early, you were there a full 15 minutes before your bus came. Yours wasn't the first bus to pass by your house in the morning and the one you woke up early to see was special. Every day, it had a cute, blonde boy sitting on the side that faces you, smiling and every day, you were there to return that beautiful shy smile. You had no idea who he was. Little did you know, find out would be the best and the worst thing that would happen to you.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the test chapter of the story that I am writing. You will be paired with le adorable Canadian, and some other characters will be involved. If you like America (or rather Alfred) you probably shouldn't read this particular fanfic. Friendly criticism is encouraged.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- School Day

"I finally found you, _!" Your only friend greets you with watery eyes. "I was so worried, where have you been?" Katyusha Braginski was always very protective over you, acting more like a mother than a friend at times. You understood why she always wanted to know that you're safe. She had recently moved to Canada from Ukraine with her mother. They were afraid because of the tension in their area. The Winter Olympics coming up in Russia the next year were getting some protesters riled up and the police more active. Katyusha's dad went missing.

Because her English wasn't the best, and she's a bit emotional, she really only has you to hang out with. You don't mind being friends because she is a decent person. She actually tolerates your jokes, funny or otherwise.

"_? _! Are you listening?" "Hmm, oh I'm sorry Katyusha, I was just spacing out again." Some people thought you were weird for doing that, but she didn't, another reason to keep her around. You enter your period one class, World Geography. It's one of your favourite subjects, along with history and languages. Physical geography wasn't your favourite, but Katyusha sat next to you and would 'float you some answers' sometimes. Your teacher, Mr. Mederna, was looking at you sternly as you walked in.

"My oh gosh, _ what did you do now? *gasps* Look at the board!" Katyusha stands there and points to the white board. On it, you see someone has ruined the very detailed map of Canada Mr. M brought in. It was covered in red stripes, labeled 'America' and in big blue letters was written, "Thanks for the markers, dudette!" You, being famous for doodling in class, was probably definitely the person who lent out said markers to the culprit. In addition to that incriminating evidence, you were also the person in possession of the vandalism tools, so your teacher handed you the bill.

"$75?! What a great way to start the day!", you say sarcastically to Katyusha. "At least you know who did it. Shall I send Ivan on him?" Ivan was Katyusha's guy friend/culture buddy. When she wasn't with you, she was talking with him in Ukrainian. They were such good friends that he would do anything to help her out, even beat someone to a pulp. (He has in the past) "I'll consider your offer, but not right now. I have a bone to pick with Alfred..." You sit there waiting for the day to go by so that you could confront the devil spawn at lunch.

*le sauté du temps*

Lunch arrives and you see Alfred Jones sitting over at the table across from you. He decided sometime last month that he would devote his efforts to doing anything in his power to annoy you. Despite your best efforts to keep cool, your temper was high and hot when it came to him. You decide to confront him, and walk over. You clear your throat. "Hey, dudette! Wassup?", he says, spinning around. "My name is not dudette, it's _. What's up? You owe my $75 for the map you ruined!" You were getting mad but tried to keep from yelling. "Dude, I didn't ruin the map, I fixed it. I mean, Canada is basically the 51st state any way." He moved to turn away, but you grabbed his arm. "Listen here, buddy, you are going to pay me what you owe me or else..." You're stumped at what to threaten him with. Alfred scoffs and motions to continue talking with his buddies when you suddenly shout, "I'll send Ivan to collect your debt!"

All heads snap towards you. Alfred looks terrified but tries to cover it. " Okay, look _," he starts with a pleading tone, " not that I'm afraid or anything but, how about you come to my house party this Saturday. Come dressed up as your favourite superhero. Just don't send the bear on me! Please!" He looks to you with round, innocent eyes. You really don't want to go, but out of curiosity you ask, "Can I bring a friend?" "Yea, sure du- err, _, just don't send Ivan!

You agree, thinking about how Katyusha would be so happy to have the opportunity to make friends. Now what to wear...

**Hi! Sorry there's no Canada in this chapter. :( Don't worry though, there will be a lot of him in the next one :)** **Comment and follow the story! BTW thank you ****J053D4N13L35C083D0**** for getting my inspiration back! :)**


End file.
